Currently, banks have various departments and divisions, such as financing, client services, etc. In these departments/divisions, banks have employees to perform various tasks to sell products, including goods and/or services. The products are operated at a cost and on a volume-driven or non-volume-driven basis. However, currently there is no assimilation or aggregation of data or metrics to measure and manage the associated capacity, costs and risks across the business. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems to measure and appropriately manage these metrics as well as implement a workflow cycle to assure sustainability of these methods and systems.